


Lost Connection

by Ikal



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Squip, Angst, Divorce, M/M, Moving Away, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Probably fluff eventually, There’s going to be Disneyland eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-05 04:22:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14036079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikal/pseuds/Ikal
Summary: When Jeremy's parents divorced, he didn't stay behind. He was forced to leave with his mother to southern California, away from New Jersey. Away from his dad.Away from Michael.





	Lost Connection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gnotegaynote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnotegaynote/gifts).



The night Jeremy found out about the divorce, was not the night he was supposed to. His parents had been fighting, screaming profanities at each other, and he was pretty sure a couple of things were thrown. He watched them from the stair banister, tears rolling down his face. So, they were getting a divorce? Great. That just meant he’d be moving around a lot. Unless he stayed with one of them. Whoever stayed in New Jersey was the one he’d hope to stay with, only because he had a life here. He knew the people. They were all so nice to him. He had his favorite restaurants, and stores. And he had Michael. Michael was in New Jersey. He didn’t want to leave.

Jeremy heard footsteps coming up the stairs and he scrambled to his feet. He bolted into his room and shut the door silently. Climbing into bed, he heard a knock on his door. His body went limp as the door creeked open, to keep the illusion that he was sleeping.

”Jeremy, sweetheart,” his mother’s soothing voice rang through, “I know you’re up. With all of the fighting, there’s no way you’d be asleep.” Jeremy ignored her, hoping she'd just go away. She sighed as she stood in the doorway, "Jeremy, I know you heard. So, I should just say, tomorrow you and I are going to be packing up. I know you don't want to leave, but it's been decided. Ashley agreed to allow us to live with her until we get on our feet. Won’t that be fun!” Wait, Jeremy was moving!? But he had a life here! He couldn’t just leave!

When Jeremy didn’t respond, she muttered, "Good night," and shut the door behind her. Jeremy sat up and rubbed his eyes. He was a 15 year old boy. Why was he crying? He tried to stop the flow of tears that slowly streamed down his face, but he couldn't. So, he leaned back and stared at the ceiling the best he could, with the tears in his eyes. He tried to sleep, but the tossing and turning didn't help him. Looking at the time on the alarm at his bedside, Jeremy groaned. 11:32. He'd been up for hours.

The teen stood up, grabbed his coat and his phone, and walked to his bedroom door. He opened it slowly and poked his head out, to hear his mother and father sleeping soundly. But, in seperate rooms. Jeremy frowned and shut the door, backing into his room. Walking to his window, he sent a quick text to Michael.

**Player-Two: im coming over**

**Player-One: ???**

**Player-Two: just...dont ask**

If he responded, Jeremy didn't see. He was already crawling out his window, onto his roof. He looked at the moon. He’s only visited his Aunt Ashley at her home in California once and he couldn’t really remember much of it. But he knew it wasn’t like New Jeresey. At all.

Jeremy jumped to the branches of the tree in his backyard and begun climbing down it. He knew sneaking out was risky, but he didn’t care. This would be the last time he’d ever get to. At least, to sneak out and see Michael.

As soon as his his bare feet hit the damp grass, Jeremy snuck to the front of his yard and began running along the sidewalk. A few cars drove by, as he ran. They must be confused as to why a teenager was running as fast as he could. Then again, he was a teenager. He had to be sneaking out. Which, they wouldn’t be wrong.

As soon as Jeremy arrived at his friends house, he snuck around the back of it and started to climb up the old ladder leaning against the wall. As soon as he was next to the window, he saw his friend looking out it, waiting. Jeremy knocked on it, startling Michael. The two started laughing as he opened the window. Jeremy started to climb higher, towards the roof, Michael crawling out behind him.

”So, what’s wrong?” Michael asked as they sat next to each other, staring at the silver blue Moon. Jeremy didn’t want to lie to his friend. But he just wanted to talk without the subject of him leaving to affect the conversation.

"I'm moving. To California to be exact,” Michael stared at him before laughing mockingly.

”Ha ha very funny,” when Jeremy didn’t respond, Michael realized, “Oh God. You’re being serious...” Jeremy nodded.

”We’re leaving tomorrow so I just wanna talk tonight.”

”Tomorrow?! That soon!?” Jeremy nodded.

”My mom and I are moving. Not my dad. They’re...” the tears were filling his eyes again.

”Oh...” Michael whispered, wrapping his arms around his friend.

”I don’t want to go,” Jeremy said through tears.

”I don’t want you to go either.”

The two spoke about literally nothing and everything the rest of the night and into morning, until it was almost 3 am. Instead of Jeremy walking home himself, Michael decided to tag along.

”Don’t want you alone out there!” He had said, but they both knew the truth. Once arriving at the tree in Jeremy’s backyard, the boys said their goodbyes one last time before Jeremy climbed up the tree, onto the roof, and silently slid through the still opened window. He looked outside at the moon one last time before taking off his coat, and sliding into bed, as if nothing happened. Yawning, Jeremy fell asleep and dreamt. About what he couldn’t tell. He had long forgotten it.

 

But the terrible thought of leaving everything behind him stuck. And it never left.

**Author's Note:**

> Really short first chapter! It’s just a prologue/intro so yeah it’s short. The next should be considerably longer so stick around!


End file.
